


Untitled Spartacus watches Nagron Fuck Prompt Fill Ficlet

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [51]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Spartacus watching Agron fuck Nasir</p><p>Nagron, Sparty/Mira. This aint too good sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Spartacus watches Nagron Fuck Prompt Fill Ficlet

Gladius in hand, Spartacus quietly follows sounds of struggle within forest near temple.

Sight that greets him shows that this is most welcome struggle for men involved:

Nasir is upon knees on forest floor, keening, side of his face pressed to ground. Behind him, Agron kneels, growling, fingers digging into Nasir’s hips as he makes fierce upward thrusts into Nasir’s body.

Spartacus stands frozen; he would not shatter illusion of privacy with announcement of his presence, nor make unwelcome sound in hastening to remove himself from scene.

Spartacus would also not admit to himself that sight before him is not altogether unpleasant; Nasir is boy of undeniable beauty, with long lashes that flutter up at Spartacus now that Nasir no longer pulses with anger and bitterness of enslaved mind.

Beauty of Nasir’s smooth, tanned body is undeniable as well. Agron rears back, pulling Nasir with him so that he is seated upon Agron’s lap. 

Spartacus’ eyes flicker down Nasir’s slender body, cradled within curve of Agron’s larger frame. Nasir’s chest heaves, hard dark nipples wet with spit as Agron licks his fingers and strokes them, pinches them. When Nasir’s arms raise in protest, Agron smoothly slaps his hands away, until Nasir can only weakly grasp at Agron’s wrists. 

Nasir’s hard cock jutting from the shock of dark hair between his legs betrays his pleasure at such rough handling: As Agron levers Nasir’s slim thighs open wider with his knees, pulls harder at Nasir’s nipples, and fucks him back onto his knees, Nasir’s cock spurts like fountain, his scream of pleasure startling flock of birds from tree above them.

*

When Spartacus returns to camp, Mira is stunned by intensity of Spartacus’ passion, lies upon her back giggling and glowing as he kisses her breasts.

For once Spartacus does not shatter her illusion.


End file.
